Acts of Nature
by b7-kerravon
Summary: For once Inuyasha and company aren't fighting demons; they're dealing with Mother Nature. Miroku is hurt, and Sango must care for him, while the others try to reach the pair. MirokuSango mostly, with a little InuKag thrown in. Chapter 3 revised!
1. Stormy Weather

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own the rights to the characters herein portrayed, nor do I profit from this story.  It is a work of fan fiction, for the enjoyment of anyone.

****

**Acts of Nature**

By KerrAvon

Stormy Weather

"Thanks for the break, Inuyasha."  Kagome sighed, throwing her arms out and taking a deep breath of the salty sea air.  "I just love the beach!"

                "Feh.  Like I had a choice."  Inuyasha feigned indifference, lounging against a large chunk of driftwood, but was secretly pleased.  They had been under a lot of stress lately, fighting a seemingly endless series of demons to acquire their shards, and the strain was beginning to show.  The exhausted taijiya had become irritable, snapping at the group in general and the monk in particular, for the smallest infraction.  Miroku responded by becoming progressively more quiet, and in fact had not even attempted a grope for three days. Kagome was bone-weary of the incessant battle, both of the demons and each other.  Even their effervescent kitsune had become subdued, and spoke little.  Inuyasha found the discord unsettling, and finally lit on this detour as a way to unwind.  Besides, tonight would be the new moon, and he felt more comfortable away from any possibility of danger.  In their current state, the others probably couldn't fight off a rabid butterfly.    

                But at least they were finally starting to relax.  Shippo was cavorting in the waves, trying to draw the others into his game by splashing at anyone who came near.  The girls managed to stay clear of the spray, but a gust of wind boosted the water aimed at Miroku, thoroughly soaking his chest.

                "I warned you before, Shippo.  Now you're in for it!"  The monk knotted up his robes to knee-level, then waded in after the giggling kitsune.

                A very wet, very merry chase ensued, eventually involving the whole company.  Finally, exhausted, they collapsed on the sand, laughing and gasping for breath.

                "Oh, _that_ was fun!"  Kagome rested her head on her hands, still laughing hard enough to force tears from her eyes, and stared at the sky.  "I got you good once, Inuyasha!"

                The hanyou allowed himself a small grin.  "Not as good as I got Miroku!" he sniggered.

                "As _we_ got Miroku", corrected Sango, suppressing a chuckle.  Her eyes slipped sideways to examine the now-sopping monk who was leaning on his elbow, staring at her.  "You should have seen your face, Houshi-sama!"

                The monk, who had been silently appreciating the effect water had on women's clothing, roused himself enough to reply.  "Well, I could hardly protect myself from both directions now, could I?"

                Kagome, still staring up at the sky, frowned slightly.  "Um, guys?"  she began, "It looks like it's going to rain…"

                Sure enough, clouds had been gathering unnoticed by the happy group, and now loomed dark and threatening.  The wind began to pick up as well, driving the wave crests higher by the minute.

                "So what?" asked Inuyasha. "We're already wet."

                "Not as wet as we will be.  This storm looks like it's going to be bad."  Sango peered around anxiously.  "We need shelter.  There are no trees, but perhaps those rocks…"  She pointed towards a nearby outcropping.

                "Nah, too close to the surf."  Inuyasha vetoed the idea.

                Shippo's eyes lit up.  "What about that cave we saw earlier?"  On their way towards the shore, the kitsune had noticed a cave-entrance in the side of a sea cliff and had wanted to explore, but everyone else had been too anxious to reach the beach to take the time to do so.  He held his breath; maybe he'd get the chance to go spelunking after all!

                Miroku raised an eyebrow consideringly.  "That's a good idea, Shippo.  It's not too far, and at least it'll keep the rain off."

                "What are we waiting for, then?" asked Kagome. "Let's go before it starts!"

                So saying, they gathered their belongings and hurried back the way they had come.  "We ought to gather as much driftwood as we can, while it's still dry," suggested Sango.  "I've heard that some of these sea-storms can last for days."

                "Then it's a good thing we've still got plenty of food in my pack," commented Kagome, as they began picking up kindling.  The group reached the cave just as the first fat drops splattered on the rock outside.  The wind had picked up considerably, and could be heard howling like a pack of wild wolves, hungry for a kill.  Kagome was unable to suppress a shudder at the image, and busied herself with setting up camp.  Sango found a spot to the left of the entrance which seemed the least drafty, and began building a small fire.  In no time the rain was coming down in sheets so thick that the ocean wasn't visible less than half a mile away. 

                As boys will be boys, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku busied themselves with exploring their temporary new home, 'for safety's sake'.  "After all, who knows what might be lurking in the shadows?" No one really expected anything dangerous, but it gave an excuse to examine their surroundings in the muted afternoon light.

                "Say, Inuyasha, look over here!" Miroku was excited.  As the dog demon joined him, he pointed to a small pool fed by a trickling spring that emerged through the rock wall.  He cupped his hands and took a sip. "Fresh water."

                Inuyasha nodded approvingly.  Now they wouldn't have to brave the storm to collect rainwater.  He'd never admit it, but even _he_ didn't like to get wet.

                "Hey, look at this!" came Shippo's excited shout. "There's another cave behind this one!"  

                Both Inuyasha's and Miroku's heads came up at this, and the hanyou's hand automatically went to Tetsusaiga.  Miroku called to the kitsune, "Wait, Shippo!  We don't know what could be back there!"  

                At this the youngster's eyes became saucers, and he stared at the unexplored crevice.  In a small voice he ventured, "You think there might be a demon?"

                Inuyasha was at his side, and surreptitiously thrust the youngster behind his leg for protection.  "Could be…" he muttered, straining to see through the murk. He was standing facing an irregular outcropping of stone on the back wall of their shelter, which, upon closer inspection, revealed a narrow passageway wide enough to admit one person at a time.  The corridor was had initially been missed as the light from the cave entrance struck the granite in front of it, shrouding it in darkness.  "Great place for an ambush," he muttered.

                "Here, this will help."  Unnoticed by Inuyasha or Shippo, Miroku had gone back to the fire and now returned with three torches and two curious girls in tow. He handed Inuyasha one of the fire-brands.  Wielding the flame in one hand and his sword in the other, Inuyasha inspected the passageway.  It was about eight feet tall, with edges worn smooth by time, and sloped slightly upwards.  It extended as far as he could easily see, so he turned back to the others before venturing further.

                "Kagome, keep Shippo out here," he commanded, as they would be most at risk in close-quarter fighting.

                "Hai," she replied simply, recognizing the wisdom in this plan of action and pointedly ignoring the tone it was delivered in.

                Miroku handed the third torch to Sango, and the three edged inside.  After only a few minutes of cautious creeping, the walkway gradually widened until they could pace side-by-side comfortably and still have room to swing a sword.  After ten minutes more of uphill climbing, the suddenly entered a huge cavern.

                The new chamber was enormous, with an arched ceiling that must have extended almost to the top of the cliff-face. Innumerable stalactites and stalagmites wetly reflected the dancing light of the three torches, and occasional drips could be heard echoing along the walls. No ambient light implied no other connection to the outside and, while cool and vaguely damp, there was no howling wind to deal with.  A second branch of Miroku's spring welled up out of the wall in this room, and the tinkling of its flow was the only steady sound besides the explorers' breath.  Nothing moved, and there were no signs of recent habitation, demon or otherwise.

                "Well, bouzo, feel anything?" asked Inuyasha, his own senses stretched tight to detect any malicious energy.

                Miroku shook his head slowly, lips pursed. "No, nothing.  I think it's clear."

                Sango nodded in agreement and the three did a quick inspection of the perimeter before returning to the antechamber and their anxious friends.

                "Looks safe enough" announced Inuyasha upon their return.

                "Good" replied Kagome.  She gestured to their sputtering fire, next to which sat five steaming ramen cups.  The blankets that had been laid out were pushed up against the wall, in the driest possible location, as water was washing in through the entrance, driven by the gale outside.  "We've been here less than an hour, and this place is practically unlivable!  Assuming it's safe, we ought to move into that next room, because I think it's going to get a lot wetter in here before this storm's over."  As if to punctuate her statement, the fire suddenly went out completely.  The main light now came from outside, where the sheets of rain were blowing horizontally.  The squall intermittently revealed shadows of whole trees which had been uprooted and hurled skyward, along with quite a bit of smaller detritus.  Inuyasha's eyebrow raised slightly, and even Miroku appeared impressed.

                "Come on, you guys!  Don't just stand there; help me with this stuff!"  Kagome grabbed her backpack as she shoved an armload of dry wood at Inuyasha.  "Where I come from, this is called a 'typhoon'.  Any of you ever seen one before?"  As the group bent to retrieve more wood and supplies, they shook their heads.  Kagome continued, "It will probably last a day, maybe more, depending on how fast it's moving.  The important thing is to not go out in the eye." Inuyasha was having trouble keeping his torch from catching his load on fire, so Kagome took the brand and headed towards the crevice.

                "Excuse me, Kagome-san, but 'eye'?" Miroku had his own bundle of wood to keep from catching on fire, so he sounded distracted.  Still, how could a storm see?

                Kagome didn't reply until they had entered the larger room and she had safely set down her backpack.  Then she assumed her best schoolteacher voice.  "When you look down on a typhoon from an airplane or satellite, its center looks like an eye; when it passes over you, the winds calm down and lots of people think that the worst is over and go outside to check on things."  She took the wood from the dog-demon and set it against the near wall.  "However, thirty to sixty minutes later, the far side of the tempest hits, with its gale-force winds.  People get killed because they're too far from shelter."  She sighed, looking around their peaceful refuge.  "It's a good thing you remembered this cave, Shippo.  We'll really be safe here."

                When the kitsune didn't reply, Kagome looked to see where he'd wandered off.  "Shippo!" she called, her voice echoing off the cavern walls.  The rest of the group glanced about as well.

                "He was right behind us," commented Sango.  "I suspect he's still in the front entrance."  She knelt to begin the task of building a second fire.

                "Well, he oughta be helping, too," grunted Inuyasha.

                Miroku, nearest the passage to the outer chamber, dropped his firewood on the stack Kagome had started and reversed direction.  "I agree with Sango; he's probably still in the other room.  I'll go find him, and bring back the ramen on this trip, too.  That way, we can eat before it gets cold." 

                Inuyasha's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.  "I'll bet he's out there eating our dinners!"  Leaping to his feet from where he'd been crouched watching Sango, he hurried after the monk.

                Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and dropping her head.  "Sango, I'd better tag along to keep peace.  Besides, there's more to retrieve besides some noodles.  Will you be alright by yourself for a few minutes?"

                "Sure, no problem."  The demon slayer had managed to get a small flame going using her torch, and was gently feeding it larger and larger pieces of bark.  Keeping her eyes on her task, she waved Kagome off.

                As Miroku reentered the antechamber, the first thing he saw was Shippo standing mesmerized by the devastation outside.  He stood on his tiptoes on the very edge of the entry, dancing back from some of the more violent gusts of rain as they blew in.  His saturated state proved that he wasn't always successful, but he'd never been in a storm like this!  He wanted to see everything!

                "Hey Shippo, get away from there; it's dangerous!"  The monk began moving towards the youngster when it became obvious that he couldn't hear him. 

                "Hey runt, you'd better not be eating my dinner!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he rounded the outcropping in front of their passageway.

                 "Shippo, I think…"  His breath cut off in a startled gasp.  The fox cub had heard the hanyou's shouting and had turned towards him, just as a particularly nasty gale blast struck the mouth of the cave.  Neither hanyou or cub was in a position to see the tree limb hurtling towards the oblivious youngster's back, but it was obvious to Miroku that the child was about to be flattened.  Breaking into a run, he hurled himself full-length at the kitsune, scooping him up with his cursed hand and flinging him towards the startled dog demon.  

                "Hey!" and "Bouzo!" echoed simultaneously as Inuyasha safely fielded Shippo, but were drowned out by a subsequent sickening _crunch_.  Miroku had managed to get Shippo safely away from the incoming projectile; he had not been so fortunate himself.  The branch that had impacted his skull now lay across his motionless form, hiding the upper half from view as the rain pelted down.

                "Miroku!" cried Inuyasha, dropping the kit to the ground and rushing to his fallen comrade.  He searched for the best grip to safely remove the tree limb without causing the monk further injury.  Kagome emerged from the passage just then, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.  She started toward the tableau, but halted at Inuyasha's angry warning.

                "Stay back you two!" he commanded as he finally hefted and flung the limb aside. Beneath a few remaining scattered leaves, Miroku's head lay puddled in a pool of his own blood, his eyes closed, complexion waxy. His arm lay above his head where he had snagged the kitsune from danger, and the rain had already completely drenched his robes, chilling his skin. 

                Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he determined the best method of safely moving Miroku.  Finally deciding, he placed one arm beneath the monk's knees and the other beneath his shoulders, then lifted the young man as if he were a kitten and headed wordlessly back towards their sanctuary.  Miroku's arms hung bonelessly while his head lolled against the hanyou's chest.

                "I didn't mean it!" cried Shippo, as he and Kagome breathlessly followed.  "He saved me!"  The kitsune burst into tears.  "Please let him be all right!"

                Kagome was as comforting as her worry would allow.  "I'm sure it was an accident.  Don't worry, Shippo, we'll take good care of him."


	2. Beyond Belief

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own the rights to the characters herein portrayed, nor do I profit from this story.  It is a work of fan fiction, for the enjoyment of anyone.

Beyond Belief

                Sango had gotten a good blaze going, and turned around as the group entered the hall.  Seeing the dripping, motionless form cradled in Inuyasha's arms, her eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth.  "Houshi-sama!"  She sought out Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha gently laid the monk on the ground. "What happened?"

                "It was my fault," sniffled Shippo. "He saved me from a tree branch that blew in.  It hit him instead!"  He burst again into tears.

                Kagome tried to comfort him as she knelt and began digging through her backpack for supplies.  "Come on, Shippo.  You know you didn't mean for him to be hurt."  She produced the one remaining blanket, as well as some gauze and tape. "Sango, get me some water to wash his wounds; Inuyasha, when I'm done I want you to get him undressed and wrapped in this blanket."

                "What?!?" 

                Kagome blushed furiously.  "Well, he'll go into shock if he lays there much longer in those soaking robes!  Ever hear of hypothermia?"  A sly look , "Do you _really _want me and Sango to do it?"

                Picturing _his_ love-interest seeing that pervert naked…"No, no.  I'll do it," he huffed.

                Sango returned with the water, and their monk was quickly bandaged and bundled in the blanket near the fire.  The ashen gray pallor to his features was slowly replaced by a more healthy shade as his body began to warm, even though he was still comatose.  Kagome sat back on her heels, satisfied that there was nothing more she could do for the time being.  Sango settled next to Miroku, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth and willing him to wake up. 

                "Let's go get the rest of our stuff, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled his sleeve towards the tunnel.  "You, too, Shippo.  It'll only take one or two trips that way."

                Shippo's eyes shifted from their focus on the unmoving form, glad for something constructive to do. "OK Kagome."

                "We'll be right back, Sango."  Sango merely nodded, acknowledging the statement.

                                                          ------------------------------------------------------------

                Out in the entrance cave, she found Inuyasha staring out at the storm.  His black hair whipped about in the wind.  "Sun's down," he announced unnecessarily, as he turned towards her.  His torch lit the grim lines in his face.  "Let's get our stuff and head back; we can come for the rest of the wood if we need it."  Going to the sheltered corner where their blankets and dinner sat, he picked up two cups of ramen and handed them to the kitsune who had followed.  "Here, Shippo, you carry these."

                Just then the earth decided to mimic the ocean.  Beginning with a snap, the ground began to undulate and roll, cracking rock walls and floor alike.

                "Down!" cried the transformed hanyou, tackling Kagome to the ground and shielding her with his body.  Dropping the noodle cups, Shippo cowered next to the pair. Stones cascaded all  around the trio, but miraculously none of the larger ones actually struck them.  Nevertheless, the earthquake seemed to last forever, and all three of them were quite bruised by the time it was over.  Finally the sounds of groaning earth and falling rock gave way to the howling wind of the ongoing gale.

                "This is ridiculous!" exploded Kagome, lifting her head.  "I've heard of 'acts of nature' before, but come on!  Who ever heard of a typhoon and an earthquake _at the same time?_"  She found herself furious at current events, simply because they were so utterly beyond her control. 

                "Are you all right?" asked Inuyasha, as he clambered to a standing position, rubbing an aching shoulder where a particularly jagged stone had struck.  He held out the other hand to Kagome, gently helping her to her feet.  His eyes studied her minutely, searching for any trace of injury.

                She felt her anger draining away in the face of his concern.  "Yeah, Inuyasha, I'm just mad at Mother Nature.  I mean, don't we have enough forces pitted against us already?"  She dusted her short skirt with her hands, then knelt to where Shippo sat crying on the ground.  "How about you, Shippo?  Are you OK?"

                "Ye…es." he sniffled.  "B…but I dropped the noodles."

                Kagome hugged the demon child to her chest like a rag doll.  "Oh, don't worry about that.  _You're_ all right, aren't you?  You weren't injured?"  

                Wide-eyed, lower lip still trembling, he shook his head.  "I'm OK." he managed in a small voice.

                She stood and smiled.  "How about you, Inuyasha?  Are you hurt?"

                "Nah." Realizing that she was pointedly staring at the shoulder he was unconsciously massaging, he hurriedly dropped his hand.

                "In your current form, you could be killed just as easy as me you know!"  This had just dawned on the schoolgirl, and she sublimated her concern into more familiar channels. 

                  "Oh yeah?  Well at least I…"  the escalating argument was cut short by a quiet question from the kitsune.

                "I wonder how Miroku's doing?"

                                 ---------------------------------------------------------------

                Miroku was still oblivious to his surroundings, therefore the earthquake hadn't bothered him a bit.  Sango, on the other hand, was quite disturbed.  She had unknowingly mimicked Inuyasha; at the first tremor she had thrown her body over her unconscious charge, shielding him until the worst was over.  Raising her head slowly, she shook the dirt out of her hair and cautiously looked around the cavern.  Other than a few fallen stalactites, little change was immediately apparent within the fire's illumination.  She gradually became aware of the monk's warmth beneath her, as his chest steadily rose and fell. His skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, and sent a shiver through her. _He smells like sandalwood.  _ Blushing, she scooted off to sit beside him again.  _Thank goodness he didn't wake up just then!  What would he have thought?_  Her eyebrows drew together in annoyance as the answer occurred to her.  Glancing down at his sleeping face belied his traditional behavior.  _Kami__, he looks so innocent when he's unconscious!_  She smiled to herself.  _Maybe that's why I slap him senseless whenever he's inappropriate…_

                Just then the object of her contemplation began moving his head and muttering under his breath.  Not quite catching the words, she leaned in closer.

                "…bear my child?"

                She sat up abruptly.  _Even in his dreams he's a hentai!  I wonder who he's propositioning this time?_

                Miroku's canary-eating grin faded and he became more restless, rolling his head from side to side in denial.  His dreams had clearly taken on a darker tone.  "No…no…Father!.....Let me go, Mushin!  Father!.....NO! Nonononono……" His voice rose to a hoarse anguished cry, then trailed off.

                Sango grabbed his face between her hands to still his writhing.  _He must be remembering his father's death._  "Shhhh, houshi-sama, it's all right.  Shhhhh."  _He'll hurt himself if he keeps flailing about like this._

                His eyes were tightly shut, eyebrows drawn together in the grip of his mental imagery.  Sweat stood out on his forehead against the still-damp locks of dark hair plastered there.  His head struggled weakly in her grip, and his shoulders began to shift as well.  "Shhh." she repeated.  "I'm here…."  Grabbing his shoulders, she used her not-insignificant strength to try to still the monk. 

                "No, no….Mushin…"  Still remembering childhood traumas, he was thrashing more violently despite Sango's reassurances, and she was desperately afraid that he might worsen.  She wasn't certain what came over her just then; perhaps his expression of loss, or perhaps his overwhelming need for comfort.  Whatever the reason, she suddenly found her lips on his.  _He tastes like pears and sunshine…_

                Even comatose, Miroku responded to some degree.  His flailing struggles calmed as his subconscious mind suddenly switched tracks; his brow smoothed along with his expression. As Sango sat up again, he lapsed back into his previously dreamless sleep.  

                Shocked at her own boldness, she turned scarlet as she spoke to the insensible monk.  "Now I know you're really out; you didn't even try to grope me just then!"  When no response was forthcoming from the injured man, she pursed her lips and glanced towards the passageway to the outer chamber.  _I wonder what's keeping the others?_

                Tucking the blanket around his shoulders again, she gathered a firebrand for light and headed toward the passageway. 

                             --------------------------------------------------------------

                "Oh no, it's blocked!"  Kagome stared in disbelief at the rock fall jamming the entrance to the inner chamber.  "How are we going to get back in?"  The narrowest portion of the tunnel appeared to have collapsed in on itself from floor to ceiling, making an impenetrable wall.

                Inuyasha strode forward determinedly.  "Well, we'll just clear it!"  So saying, he scrambled forward and pulled off one of the stones, tossing it behind him.  Kagome, recognizing that nothing else could be done, began working on the other side, while Shippo started on the smaller ones.  An hour of back-breaking work resulted in a sizable pile of displaced rock, but no end in sight.  The more stone they removed, the more there was beyond it.

                "Inuyasha!" called Kagome.  "Let's take a break!"  Her dusty face was streaked with sweat, and she was shaking from exhaustion.  Shippo didn't look much better, covered head to toe with dirt and grime, making his clothes a uniform brown.

                Inuyasha took all this in as he glanced down at her and nodded, containing his frustration.  If he had been in his normal form, they'd already be with Sango and Miroku.  As it was….he stared at his blunted, chipped, _human _fingernails in frustration.  His shoulders sagged as the three of them went to the corner of the cave by the fire.  

                Kagome added some wood to the fire they had rekindled once they realized they were going to be here for some time, then heated some water.  Adding it to the now-soggy ramen cups that hadn't spilled, the three managed a late dinner in relative silence.  The storm still howled outside, and the blustering wind swept inside more frequently.  While trying to clear the passageway, they hadn't noticed the falling temperature, but now they felt chilled.  

                Kagome gathered one of the blankets from the corner, folded it, and laid it near the fire. Gesturing to the despondent kitsune, she said gently, "Come here, Shippo.  We're not going to get much else done tonight.  Why don't you try to catch some shut-eye?"

                Shippo crawled over and collapsed on the blanket.  "I'll try, but I doubt that…."  He was asleep before he could finish the sentence.  Kagome stared at him fondly for  a moment before turning back to Inuyasha.

                "I don't think we're going to get much done tonight." She said gently, sitting next to him.

                He couldn't face her.  "Not in _my_ condition, at any rate."  He was disgusted with his weakness.  When they finally got the jewel….

                "Oh, Inuyasha."  Her voice carried compassion that he didn't want to hear.  He started at the soft hand placed on his shoulder.  "We're just tired.  Yes, you'll be stronger in the morning, but so will I.  There's no shame in it."

                Frustrated, he turned toward her abruptly.  "Yeah, well I'm useless like this!  I can't protect you from anything, I can't save the bouzo, and I can't even clear away a few rocks!"

                She thought about mentioning that he was in his hanyou form when Miroku was injured, but decided against it.  "That's life.  There are things we just can't control." She gestured to the still-raging storm for emphasis.  "So you'll do like all human beings – deal with it."

                He dropped his head in defeat.  "Yeah, well…"

                "I know.  I'm worried about Sango and Miroku, too."

                                             -----------------------------------------------------------

                Sango had found the corridor blocked as well.  Having traveled three-quarters of its length, she suddenly came upon the occluding debris extending from ceiling to floor.  Narrowing her eyes, she pondered the obstruction for a few minutes, determining the safest way to start clearing it without bringing the roof down on her head.  No doubt Kagome and Inuyasha were working at it from their side, but if one of them had been hurt…she quelled the quiver of fear she had at that thought, and set to work.  It felt good to be doing something productive, but it didn't require much thinking.  That left her mind free to consider other things.

                _Why in heaven's name did I just kiss him?  I took advantage of the monk!  Now who's the pervert?_  She felt her face flush, and not just from the exertion of moving rock.  _Yes, it did calm him, but is that any excuse?  What would I have done if he woke up?_

_                Tell him what happened,_ replied a calmer internal voice.

                _Why did I do it?_

_                You know why,_ answered her rational self.

                _To keep him safe?___

No answer.

                _Because I love him?___

Her subconscious heaved a sigh.  _It's about time you were honest with yourself._

_                But he's a monk!  A hentai monk, but a monk nonetheless.  Wouldn't it be sinful to join with him?_  Her hands kept shifting stone from the passage as she considered her relationship._  Admittedly, I'm not Buddhist, but still…_

                She took a breather, and went to check on the object of her consternation.  Miroku lay as she left him, cocooned in the blanket next to the fire. Sango was worried about the holy man, much as she hated to admit it to herself.  For all his faults, he still never hesitated to put himself in harm's way if one of the group was in danger.  She frowned; if only he weren't such a womanizer!  _Of course, who can blame him?  He's trying to fit as much living into the little time he has left as he can.  _She became more dejected.  _And it's not as if he has a lot of alternatives; Kagome is clearly taken, and I…I am more of a comrade-in-arms than a woman to him.  Except for his groping, I wouldn't even be sure that he actually noticed that I WAS a female of the species!  _He seemed relatively peaceful, so after adding a little wood to the fire, Sango went back to work.__

                _Of course, there are Buddhist sects that allow their practitioners to have wives and children; clearly both his father and grandfather did.  And if it were sinful in his religion's eyes to make love, then how could he summon the power to make the ofuda work?  I know their effectiveness is directly proportional to the holiness of the user.  All the meditation in the world wouldn't purify him if he believed his actions to be wrong._

A new thought occurred as she carried a particularly large rock back to the main cavern.  _But, does that mean that hitting on all those girls is acceptable behavior?  That can't be right.  So how does he manage to make his ofuda so powerful?  Are the gods rewarding him to compensate for his shortened life?  Or does the shortened life itself justify the behavior?  Maybe because it is his 'duty' to his ancestors?_

                Prying loose another boulder from the pile obstructing the exit, her eyes widened.  _So if we defeat Naraku, and his Kaazana heals….he won't be able to be a hentai anymore!  Otherwise, he not only loses the weapon of the wind tunnel, but the magic of the ofuda._

Her brows drew into a frown.  _But then, once we defeat Naraku, he won't have any reason to fight demons any more.  And powerless ofuda are still good for a night's lodging and protection from imaginary 'dark clouds'.  He could spend the rest of his life wandering from town to town, engaging in numerous trysts with innumerable women, each more beautiful than the last…My life will always be as a demon-slayer.  When my family and village are avenged, it will be safe to reestablish it, and train a whole new generation.  As we've already seen, when Naraku disappears, the demon population comes out of hiding.  The services of my kind will be more in demand than ever._

_                Would  houshi-sama want a working life of fighting and danger when he could con his way into one of luxury and decadence?_  She sighed despondently.  _No, probably not.  But my duty is clear._

_                Why do I love him, anyway? _ This question took some pondering._  I guess the longer I know him, the more good qualities I perceive.  At first, there was just the frivolous, womanizing, thieving con-artist, because that's the image he projects. But then he slips and shows us the brave warrior, or the holy wise man, or the stalwart companion…after a while, the good qualities begin to outweigh the bad.   The whole reason he's hurt now is that he saved Shippo from injury, without any thought to the fact that the demon-child would have recovered much faster than he himself.  As often as I remind myself of his reprehensible character traits, the fact remains that I do care for him deeply.  In the mountain, when I thought he was dying and he told me to go on and save myself, I realized that I would rather die with him than live without him.  Unfortunately, I made the mistake of admitting this aloud; I'm surprised that Houshi-sama bought my 'I don't remember' act afterwards.  He could have held that over my head for weeks, making me the butt of all kinds of Hentai jokes.  After all, with all those beautiful women falling all over him in every village we visit, why should he especially care for me?_  She flushed again._  I'm everything a woman shouldn't be; strong, self-sufficient, able to protect myself and others…men feel inadequate, and I frighten them. I'm simply not 'feminine'. Still, I'll never be a shrinking violet; I'll always speak my mind when I disagree with a man's opinion, and that's hardly customary.  On top of all that,_ she thought dejectedly, hurling another stone from herself,_ I'm not very pretty.  I have scars over my entire body which are hardly attractive, and I'm constantly adding more to the collection.  As I rebuild my village, that will certainly not change. What would a charming, handsome, perverted monk want with me?  A quick, convenient fling when we're between villages? He'd just discard me when another pretty face came along._

_                No, best to leave well enough alone.  I'll keep denying my love for him, and repeating his less admirable features both to myself and aloud._

_                Perhaps I'll come to believe it. _

                She was sweating profusely an hour later, and paused to wipe her forehead.  She had been checking on the comatose monk every fifteen minutes or so, but the delirium had not returned, and he remained frighteningly still.  Heaving one last rock to the ground, she turned back to the main chamber to make certain Miroku was still safe.  Her train of thought was suddenly disrupted by a cry of pain from the main chamber.  Heedless of her footing, Sango broke into a run, panicked that Miroku had awakened alone and had managed to injure himself further.

                Upon reaching the cave itself, the sight that met the taijiya's eyes confirmed her worst fears. "Houshi-sama!" she cried. The monk was sitting upright, cradling his left arm in his right and rocking back and forth, keening quietly in pain.  He was still unclothed, and her heart fluttered both in fear for his welfare and for a reason her mind refused to acknowledge.  The blanket was in disarray, although it still inadvertently covered what it must for modesty's sake, and Sango was unsure if she was relieved or disappointed.  She rushed over and knelt by his side, squelching the blush that was invading her cheeks.  

                Miroku's head hung so that his hair obscured his eyes, but came up slowly when Sango touched his arm.  His face was clenched in pain as clouded eyes sought hers.  "Hurts…" he managed to mumble, indicating his arm.

                Putting on her gentlest demeanor, she murmured, "Let me see."  Prying the tense fingers off the arm, she was relieved that the injury was much more minor than she had originally imagined.  The skin of the outer arm was reddened from a burn, but not blistered or raw.  Clearly he had begun flailing again while she was working in the tunnel, and had struck a hot faggot from the fire.  The burn was enough to bring him to some semblance of consciousness, but under normal circumstances would be superficial enough that he wouldn't have even commented on it.  Right now his emotions were unguarded, and all his confused mind could discern was that it _hurt._

                "I'll be right back with something to make it better." She promised, then scooped a washcloth out of Kagome's knapsack and jogged over to the spring.  Dipping the cloth into the frigid water, she brought it back to the waiting monk.  She took the arm again, then draped the material over the injury.  His breath hissed between his teeth as the freezing fabric contacted his reddened skin, then his whole body began to relax as the heat was drawn out.

                "Better?" she asked, seeking his eyes.

                He rewarded her with a small, fleeting smile.  "Yes, thank you."  His eyes were confused, then narrowed in concentration.  "Sango, right?"

                She straightened in surprise.  "Don't you know me, Houshi-sama?"

                He studied her face carefully.  "Yes, I think so.  We're…fighting someone?  Looking for someone?"  He paused.  "Looking for someone to fight?" he finally hazarded.

                "Naraku." she muttered.

                His eyes dropped to the ground in front of him in resignation as memory flooded in.  "Yes, that's it.  Naraku.  And the Shikon no Tama."  His eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms about himself as he shivered.

                Mentally chastising herself for not noticing the chill sooner, Sango pulled the blanket over his shoulders again, wrapping it closely about his body for better heat retention.  "Why don't you lay down for a bit and rest?"

                He nodded tiredly and complied.  Sango put her hand comfortingly on his forehead, then inhaled sharply in surprise.  "Houshi-sama, you're hot!"

                He chuckled wickedly as his lids slid shut.  "Why thank you, Sango!  You're pretty cute yourself!"  

                The demon-slayer's  mouth twisted into a grimace as the joke sunk in.  "Oh, Houshi-sama." she chided, tapping his cheek with a feigned slap.  Taking the cloth off his arm, she headed back to the water source to freshen it up before laying it gently on his forehead.  

                "Mmm…nice" he  murmured, as his breath deepened into a soft snore.  She settled beside him, studying his sleeping face as she gently brushed the hair off his forehead.

                _What is it about him?_ she wondered.  _Why can't I deny what I feel?_  She frowned, staring at his somnolent features.  _And why can't I still the pounding of my heart when I see him in pain?  _

                "Don't worry, Houshi."  She spoke softly, so as to not awaken him.  "Next time you awaken, I'll be right here."  So saying, she prepared for a long night.


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Eye of the Storm**

Kagome wasn't sure what awakened her, but suddenly she was completely alert. Momentarily disoriented, she waited until her eyes grew accustomed to the dark. A cave...I'm in a cave... Full recall followed, and she realized what had pulled her from her slumbers.

It was completely silent outside.

Sitting up rapidly, she took stock of the situation. Shippo lay next to her on the blanket, snoring softly, but Inuyasha's pallet was empty. She glanced around their shelter, finally locating the dark-haired young man standing at the cave entrance, staring towards the ocean. Easing herself up quietly so as to not disturb the young kitsune, she wandered over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

To Inuyasha's credit, he didn't jump. "Is this the 'eye' you were telling us about earlier?"

Kagome stared out at the drizzle and nodded. "Yes. I guess this means it's half over."

The humanized hanyou stared at the clouds, silently cursing the invisible new moon. "And still hours before dawn."

"Well, there's nothing for it. We're relatively safe here, and in the morning we'll get Sango and Miroku out of the inner chamber." Kagome was intentionally upbeat. She stretched languidly and yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going back to sleep." She paused expectantly, but when he didn't respond, sighed and crawled back beneath her covers. Her last sight before slumber claimed her was his back as he kept watch on the storm.

-- --

Sango had been nodding off herself as her long watch progressed. A whimper from the sleeping monk jerked her to full alertness, and she leaned forward to retrieve the cloth she had been using to cool his forehead. "Houshi-sama, please get well.", she murmured prayerfully as she rose to get more chilly spring water. Submerging the fabric, the taijiya let her mind wander again. _I wish I could make him love me; that would allow me to stop playing this game._ Wringing it out, she brought it back to the fretful houshi and laid it again on his forehead. Smoothing back his hair, her eyes fixed on his slumbering features._ But I can't. I won't stop being who I am, and I couldn't bear to see him traipse off with some cute bimbo after I've handed him my heart. It would shatter into more shards than the Shikon jewel, and destroy me utterly._

An aftershock suddenly hit, and the cave shivered. Once again Sango protected Miroku with her body, ducking her face into the crook of his neck to protect her eyes from the debris. Fortunately only a few boulders dislodged this time, but the taijiya dreaded reinspecting the corridor. She stayed where she was for a moment, drinking in his scent of sandalwood, as she screwed her courage up to go check on the damage to their escape route. A firm hand on her posterior and a teasing, "Why Sango, I didn't know you cared!" caused her eyes to fly open, and she scurried off the form of the hereto unconscious monk.

His dancing eyes were not only awake, but aware, and they were fixed on her. She dropped her face towards the floor as she blushed mightily. "We have had some excitement, Houshi-sama, while you slept. The ground has shaken twice, and you and I are currently trapped in here. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome are in the outer chamber and I do not know their condition." She helped him struggle to a sitting position, at which point he pulled up his knees and sunk his head onto them with a groan.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?" She neglected to strike him for his earlier misconduct in her concern. "Are you unwell?"

He replied in muffled tones, "My head is pounding so that it feels as if my skull is leaving my shoulders. It is making me both dizzy and nauseous." He cracked his eyes open in an attempt to make light of his voiced complaints, but then closed them shut again. "Also, I appear to be completely naked. Did something else happen that I should know about?"

If anything, Sango turned redder. "Don't be silly. Inuyasha got you out of your soaking wet robes before he and Kagome went to get the rest of the wood and supplies. We got separated by the earthquake then."

He began to nod, but thought better of it. Keeping his eyes closed he asked as politely as his migraine allowed, "Could I have them back now, please? I'm still quite cold."

"Hai." Sango went to where she had laid them by the fire to dry, then presented the warmed clothing to the monk.

"Thank you." She began to walk away to give him some privacy, but Miroku stopped her. "Sango?"

"Yes?" she asked without turning around.

"I'm sorry, but could you help me with these? I feel weak as a kitten."

The demon-slayer's fists clenched. "Hentai! You just want me to see you naked."

Miroku snorted at this. "I assure you, my dear taijiya, that I do not care one way or the other. My usual goal is to see _you_ naked. As there is no expedient method to do so at this moment, I assure you that I just want to get dressed and warm. I'll make certain that the blanket stays in place; once we get my torso clothed properly, the fabric should drape so you won't be subjected to any...unnecessary sights."

Sango turned, still suspicious, but the helpless sincerity in his eyes arrested any further thoughts along that line. She rapidly had the material sorted out, and he was soon properly attired. To her surreptitious disappointment, she really didn't see anything.

"That's better," Miroku murmured as he lay back down. Despite having slept for several hours, he was still exhausted, and his eyes began to close of their own volition. "Thank you," he whispered as he began to drift off.

"You're welcome," she whispered with a smile at his boyish expression. _I'll never admit it to him, but he can be so cute sometimes..._

Just then another aftershock hit, this one stronger than the last. A third time the demon-slayer threw herself protectively over her charge, but for once Miroku was awake. Automatically placing one hand over her head and the other around her waist, he began to roll so he would be protecting her instead. However, with reflexes slowed by pain and slumber, he was not quite successful and an errant stone struck her senseless.

"Sango!" he cried as he eased her to the blanket. His head swam momentarily as he tried to focus on her still form. "Speak to me!" He shook her shoulders gently. "Sango!!"

Her eyes scrunched closed in pain as her hand went to her forehead. "Ooohhhh...Houshi-sama...not so loud, please..." she moaned.

The monk was giddy with relief. He closed his eyes, allowing his chin to drop to his chest, as he asked quietly, "Are you all right, Sango?"

She sat up, keeping her face in her hands. "I now know what you mean about the headache. Owwwww..." She cracked an eye open. "How long was I out?"

Miroku was trembling, but managed a shaky grin. "Only a few seconds. Don't worry; nothing happened." He frowned as she turned seven shades of red. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no...not at all." She began to shake her head, but, like the monk before her, thought better of it. _I'll never admit that I kissed him when he was asleep!_

Miroku was confused, but his head hurt too much to try to figure out what was going on. "Do you mind if I lay down for a minute?" He gestured to the blanket beside her. "It appears that we only have one."

"Oh, sorry!" Sango began to lever herself up.

Miroku gestured tiredly for her to stay where she was. Sighing in resignation, "I know I have given you no reason to trust me, but the cave floor is cold despite the fire, we are both injured, and we have but one blanket between us. If you do not trust my word that I will behave, please trust my fatigue; I am much too tired to try anything."

Sango stared intently into his eyes and, seeing no deception, nodded slightly. Miroku closed his eyes thankfully, then lay beside her. True to his words, his breathing deepened into slumber without a single straying of his hand. Sango soon found herself comforted by his nearby warmth, and fell asleep to the scent of sandalwood. The remainder of the night passed uneventfully.

-- --

Less than an hour following sunrise and the return of Inuyasha's hanyou strength, he had the tunnel cleared of debris. Scrambling through, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha burst into the inner chamber, pulling up short at the sight before them. Both occupants slumbered peacefully, wrapped together in blanket near the smoldering fire. Miroku's arm was draped languidly over Sango's shoulders, with his other hand tucked beneath his head. Both breathed in time, deep and regular, as if they were meant to stay that way forever. A grin split Kagome's face as she soaked in the sleeping scene. The peace was shattered however, with Inuyasha's loud exclamation.

"Hoi, look at them! I told you we didn't need to worry!" He gestured before him in disgust.

"Inuyasha, shhh!" Kagome's warning came too late; Sango's eyes flew open at his words and she shot upright, blushing desperately. A befuddled Miroku blinked sleepily at her movement, and began to rise himself, only to be greeted by a flying ball of relieved kitsune.

"Miroku! You're all right!" Shippo squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged the monk in sheer joy. Miroku, confused, patted the young demon reassuringly on the back and looked askance at Kagome. The girl smiled back and shrugged happily.

"Well, I still have quite a headache..." his eyes followed Sango as she hurriedly scooted away to stoke up the fire.

Kagome knelt next to him to pry off the kitsune. "We were worried about you. First the storm, then the branch, then the earthquakes..."

Shippo stared up at the monk. "Yeah! I'm so glad you're OK!" He glanced down. "Thanks for saving me yesterday..."

"No problem, Shippo."

"Feh. If he'd been faster, neither of you would have gotten hurt." Inuyasha leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Let's get going; time's wasting."

Kagome was immediately in his face. "Not so fast, wouldja? Let's all relax and have some breakfast!" It'll give Sango a chance to gather her wits... "I've got more ramen..." She added coaxingly.

Not too surprisingly, Inuyasha forgot his hurry to leave at the offer of his favorite food. Still, he couldn't just give in. Crossing his arms, he grunted, "Well, I guess a few minutes won't hurt..."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh. Don't mention it."

The End

AN: You know, I just re-read this story, and realized that it WAS finished - I don't know why I thought otherwise. Of course, I seriously needed to proof the formatting on chapter 3...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
